As shown in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 04-095180, the present inventors have proposed a flow control device, which is connected via piping to a fluid pressure device such as a cylinder or the like, and which is capable of controlling operation of the fluid pressure device by adjusting the flow rate of a fluid that is supplied to and discharged from the fluid pressure device.